


Promises Kept

by hanluvr (Bria)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pete's World, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Prompt Fic, Romance, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: "Each one of these is a promise, Rose."





	Promises Kept

**Author's Note:**

> Written for doctorroseprompts and their drabble prompt "stay," although this is not a drabble. There was no way to do what I wanted with 100 words!
> 
> I also want to say that while this ficlet is not part of my official headcanon for Tentoo and Rose, it IS how I believe he would react to such a situation.

It was five days after Bad Wolf Bay and the Doctor and Rose had just finished settling into their flat. He missed the TARDIS and travelling, but he was surprised at how at ease he was living in it, with doors and carpets. It wasn’t the TARDIS coral keeping him sane (though that did help), it was Rose Tyler. His impossible girl that he thought he’d lost forever was now with him and they were diving right back into where they were before they were separated. A future he thought he could never have was now laid out before him and he couldn’t be happier. 

Pulling away to suck in some much needed air, the Doctor still wanted to feel her and he set his hands for a wonder under her shirt, caressing her back. Rose hummed appreciatively, and after taking her own breath, she fused their mouths together once more. It was glorious, just snogging her, but after spending several days at the mansion with multiple sets of eyes watching him, he needed more now that they were alone, especially with this human body that he couldn’t control. He started to pull up the soft cotton material when she stopped moving. 

Rose looked away for a brief moment, as her cheeks stained with color, and then turned her eyes back to him. Smoothing her shirt down, her voice was quiet when she spoke. “Could we turn down the lights a bit?”

The Doctor arched his eyebrow, confused. Once they had crossed the line into physical intimacy, she had never been shy with him. “What is it?”

“I just…” She paused for a moment. “I need to warn you.”

“ _Warn_ me?” He did not understand. 

“Yeah.” She nodded. “I don’t look the way you remember. It isn’t pretty. Some of my jumps didn’t go smoothly and Torchwood is good, but it isn’t the TARDIS or the sonic. They couldn’t patch me up as well as you could.” 

The Doctor’s heart fell. Did his beautiful girl think he’d be turned off by the sight? “Let me see, please,” he asked quietly. 

Rose lifted her shirt slowly, and a lump formed in his throat as the five distinct scars spread across her torso were revealed to him. He knew from the look of them he could’ve lost her, and he never would’ve even known. He swallowed it down, thankful once again he had her in his arms. 

She seemed to take his reaction to heart. “I know, it’s hideous. My bikini days are over.”

“No.” He shook his head vehemently. “ _No_.” He reached out and stroked her cheek. “Do you know what I see when I look at these?”

She closed her eyes, leaning into his touch. “What?”

“I see a woman who is brave and strong. Who accomplished what a Time Lord couldn’t. Even before the stars went out you were determined to get back to me. No matter how long it took or how hard it was and you did it. Each one of these is a promise, Rose. That you loved me and would stay with me forever, just like you said you would on Aderyn. You kept your promise and now I can give you my forever too.”

He bent over, placing tender kisses along each scar. Her breath caught when he started and after all five were attended to, she let it out shakily. 

“You are beautiful, Rose Tyler, inside and out.” He started to pull her shirt back down, content to go back to snogging after this moment, but she shook her head and removed her shirt fully herself. 

She had tears in her eyes when she finally spoke. “I love you, Doctor.” 

“I love _you_ ,” he returned, reverently. 

The lights were not dimmed and they consummated their new life together. 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any delay in responding to comments. I go on vacation tomorrow so it might take longer than usual but rest assured I will as I am able to! <3


End file.
